creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrashingCymbal/Archive 4
"Cross Wiki Drama" That's not cool, bro. The Bitter Cold (talk) 17:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey! Thanks for the kind words. I already have a rollback application up: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests_for_Rollback/ImGonnaBeThatGuy and once I get the edits I'm planning on applying for VCROC. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 13:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you please unban crayonization... he talked to me and said he wanted to come back on the wiki and upload his creepypasta RE: People Every page. If you'd look at the genre listing, you'd see that I removed People earlier today. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:43, November 20, 2013 (UTC) hi VCROC Hey, Crash, I just wanted to let you know I have a VCROC application up: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests_for_VCROC/ImGonnaBeThatGuy And to thank you for your support on my rollback app. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:07, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Crashing Hey Crashing, you wanna know what's Corny? <---- This corn Just another day of chuckles by your one, and only, grape! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 22:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunate You remember how I told you about the girl I like thats a year older. From me telling her I love her and all that? Well, she's now dating her best guy friend. I am somewhat sad. But thank you for giving me advice and thanks for the good luck wishes. What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 04:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) User Violating His Own Page So I heard you were a prostitute? Heh heh. But, anyways. This user decided to be a troll and just starting adding categories to his own page, and started violating his own page (in which, the original is good as it is). But, he added the weird tag to his own pasta, which can be right here http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Loop_Slide&diff=592362&oldid=592353. So, I'm just letting you know of this (since you are a VCROC member after all.) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 21:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) "DELETE MY PAGE AGAIN AND ITS TROLLING AND WAR TIME IDIOTIC RETARD Killerpasta345 (talk) 00:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) You sir, seem to be incredibly educated in the way of the pasta, and probably are. would you mind teaching me on how to tell a good pasta from a bad one? It would be such an honor. Thanks ^-^ I<3Scissors (talk) 01:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Please don't add any narrative categories to pastas. Thanks. CUMBELL Y U DO DIS 2 MEH 414:error not found 06:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ono *jujs* 414:error not found 22:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) *juj intensifies* 414:error not found 01:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: DUN'T TAL ME WUS NON OF MYN BYSIS ND Y R WE SPEKIN LYK DIS. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) O. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) fein den jujin u euheueh ehu euehue rocketman nu to de spam nu to the g word so bad k? ok me no type again it veweeybad see chu after ban~!1 Sigma200 (talk) 20:22, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks, its great to be back. Now, about VCROC. I want to apply, but two issues stand in the way. 1 - I personally believe that I am not ready at the moment. 2 - My account needs to be five months old in order for me to apply. Majin113 (talk) 07:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I actually have decided, that I will apply in Late December- Early January. Majin113 (talk) 07:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Listen. I am currently writting my rollback application, and I want to know what you think of me becoming a rollback. I dont know if you are on at the moment, but if you are please reply. Majin113 (talk) 20:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC)